Lifeless Green Eyes
by ChoCedric
Summary: The blood was boiling in her veins as she watched, paralyzed, as the green light enveloped Harry. When it finally faded, all was silent and still." Ginny is forced to watch as Harry's final battle with Voldemort takes an incredibly bad turn.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Please, please review! The more reviews I get, the better!

Lifeless Green Eyes

By: ChoCedric

Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter had been snuggled up in bed together on a warm summer's night. It was the night before Harry, Ron, and Hermione were to go and seek the other Horcruxes so they could be destroyed. Ginny had snuck into Harry's room midway through the night, retreating to the safety and comfort of his arms. Ron and Hermione had convinced Harry that being apart from Ginny was making life miserable for the couple who were undoubtedly still in love, and Harry had to face a battle within himself. He finally decided that Dumbledore was right; love was the power the Dark Lord knew not, and it was detrimental to both of them to push Ginny away. So they had gotten back together, and were in blissful love.

But later on that night, things had gone horribly wrong. Ginny had woken up a few hours after sneaking into Harry's room, suspecting that something had gone awry. Harry had a nauseous look on his face, and even though he'd tried to tell Ginny that nothing was wrong, she'd known better. She'd known it was his scar. When he'd tiptoed out of the room saying he was going to visit the bathroom, she'd known he was lying. Once he was gone she hunted through his trunk and put on his Invisibility Cloak. She then slipped quietly out of the house and walked to the edge of the Burrow's wards.

Now, she watched, heart in her throat, as Harry battled Death Eater after Death Eater. Voldemort and a huge horde of his followers had shown up, and tears slid silently down Ginny's cheeks. There would be no way, NO WAY, Harry would be able to win against them. One seventeen-year-old against wizards of this caliber was not a good combination. Ginny did all she could to try to get to him, but Voldemort had erected an invisible barrier that was close to where Harry was standing. As Harry took on many Death Eaters, Voldemort kept looking in her direction, smirking at her.

At one point he came close to her and said softly, "How does it feel, Miss Weasley? I know you love him, you stupid little girl. How does it feel that you cannot protect him? I know your dreams, little one. I know you want to die for him, to lay down your life protecting him. Or better yet, be married and produce children with the little half-blood brat. How does it feel, knowing that those dreams won't be fulfilled!"

"Let him go, you monster!" Ginny screamed, hoping Harry would hear their conversation.

Voldemort, seeming to read Ginny's mind, snickered. "No one can hear us, blood traitor," he sneered. "I put a Silencing Charm around us. Just know this, little Ginevra, I will make you watch him die." He then walked away again, and Ginny was left to stand by herself, more tears spilling down her cheeks although she tried to stop them.

At last, Voldemort joined the fray. He ordered his Death Eaters to stop casting spells and let him "play with the boy," so to speak. Ginny watched, horror-struck, as Harry and his enemy duelled fiercely. Spell after spell was cast and dodged, with Voldemort throwing Unforgivables every which way.

It was plain to see that Harry was getting tired. Exhaustion showed in every line of his face as he cast spell after spell. Voldemort, however, was not breaking even the tiniest drop of a sweat.

Suddenly, he shouted, "Crucio!" and Harry fell to the ground, his screams punctuating the air. Ginny watched, feeling nauseated down to her every bone, as Harry writhed in agony. Still holding the curse, the Dark Lord smirked maliciously in Ginny's direction. "You can do nothing, little Miss Ginevra," he taunted as Ginny tried to run over, screaming Harry's name. But the barrier still held firm, and she was stuck where she was.

Voldemort finally lifted the curse. Without giving Harry a single second to recover himself, not giving him even an instant to try to stand, he pointed his wand at him again. Ginny felt dread coursing through her as the evil monster screamed at the top of his lungs, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The blood was boiling in Ginny's veins, and a harsh cry escaped her lips as she watched the green light envelop Harry. But even as this happened, she had one comforting thought. It won't work, she told herself over and over again. It won't work. It failed to work when Harry was one, it won't work now.

The light illuminated Harry, making every inch of him glow green. It seemed to take an age for the light to fade, but when it finally did, Ginny willed him to get up, to do anything to show that the spell hadn't worked and that he was all right. She saw his feet laying upon the ground, his arms at his sides. The strangest thing of all was that there was total silence now. Everything was serene, quiet, and still. Not even Voldemort was saying or doing anything.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

Still, Harry did not get up. About twenty seconds passed, and still nothing. Ginny felt her heart thumping against her ribcage. Harry, get up! she shrieked inside her head. Get up, Harry! GET UP!

But still, nothing happened. She saw Voldemort and the Death Eaters smirking, and felt more dread mounting. But she resigned herself to waiting for a few more seconds, but still, all was quiet. Finally she forced herself to look into Harry's face, and when she did, what she saw there paralyzed her.

Another harsh cry left her lips as she looked into Harry's blank, wide-open, lifeless eyes. The eyes which had looked at her with love, joy, and hope for the future were totally expressionless. His face was frozen, and he wasn't moving at all. Not even a tiny flicker of awareness was in those eyes.

It was at that moment, that heart-shattering, soul-crushing moment, that Ginny screamed like a wounded animal. She collapsed to her knees, pounding upon the ground until her fists were raw and sore. It was then that she heard the demonic, malevolent laughter: Voldemort and the Death Eaters were cackling with mirth at her grief, her pain. The only man she'd ever loved, and would ever love, was dead. Struck down without even being given a chance to fight fairly, struck down right after a bout of the Cruciatus Curse. What hadn't worked when Harry was one had worked now, and the entire wizarding world's hope was lost. Now evil was to rule, and Lord Voldemort reigned supreme. But what affected Ginny the most was that the love of her life, her hero, the one she'd been sharing gentle hugs and kisses with just two hours earlier, was never to hug her again, never to comfort her again, never to kiss her again, never to love her again.

She sprang to her feet and ran over to Harry's limp, still form, pounding upon his chest with her now bloody and bruised fists. The barrier, of course, had been removed now, a cruel trick of Voldemort's. Now that she could do nothing to save his life, the Dark Lord saw no more reason for the barrier to be there. "Harry, get up!" Ginny screamed. "Harry, wake up! Get up! Enervate! Enervate! Enervate! Wake up, now! Stop this! GET UP!"

But Harry didn't move. He remained just as he was: lifeless, limp, and still.

Voldemort came walking over to Harry's distraught and heartbroken girlfriend. "Kill me!" Ginny shrieked. "Kill me like you killed him! You have the perfect opportunity!"

But Voldemort just chuckled and said quietly, "It is better for you to live without him than to not live at all." And with that, he and his Death Eaters Disapparated, leaving Ginny a sobbing mass, bent over her boyfriend's body, shaking him and shaking him, but to no avail. There was no reaction in Harry; his lifeless eyes kept staring, staring, staring, staring, staring blankly into nothingness. Those perfect, emerald green eyes of her soulmate were so, so empty. She looked into his blank, quiet face, her tears dropping onto it with such vigor she couldn't stop them.

When they finally did stop, she gave his now pointless eyes a long, long stare. For many minutes she thought that if she stared into them long enough, it could bring him back. No amount of staring was going to do that, however. She thought of all the times they'd shared, all the hope he'd had for the world, only now that hope was snuffed out, simply ripped from existence by two little words. She thought of how much love they'd had for each other, and how they'd thought of getting married after the war. But none of that was to happen now; all their dreams had been shattered.

Ginny Weasley didn't move from that spot, and it was hours later that the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione found her, clinging onto the love of her life's limp hand, staring into his pointless, lifeless green eyes.


End file.
